


Less than 600 words of Petekey

by thnksfrthfnfc



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, its just kissing, literally no background info idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthfnfc/pseuds/thnksfrthfnfc
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it, because it was originally part of a bigger fic that I never finished.





	

“Sometimes, I want to kiss you.” Mikey said in the dark of Pete's living room. The only light came from the rerun of some show Pete likes watching on the flat screen. He looked at Pete in the dim light. His face was tinted white and blue from the television. Mikey pushed some bangs out of his face and adjusted his glasses. It was dark enough, he probably could have just taken them off.

“Why don’t you?” Pete taunted. His eyes held a sparkle barely visible. Mikey shrugged. He didn’t really have an answer. It didn’t matter that he hadn't known Pete for long or that he was a few years older. Maybe, he just didn’t want to rush things with his new friend. 

“Come here.” Pete reached out from the other couch and motioned for the younger boy. He patted his lap with one hand.

Mikey stood up hesitantly and walked the short distance between the two couches. The TV played quietly behind them. Pete stared up at him, entranced by the illuminated glow surrounding Mikey. Mikey bit his lip and took Pete’s outstretched hand. It was warm and soft. Quietly, he lowered himself onto the man's lap. Their chests were close and their breathing slow, even though Mikey was pretty sure his heart was beating faster than usual. Pete set his hands on Mikey's bony hips and had to look up to maintain eye contact. Mikey was kind of a sucker for height differences. He had his hands placed on each shoulder and brought one up to tug lightly at Pete's dark hair. It had a purple tint in the lighting. Mikey wondered what Pete was thinking.

Mikey moved his eyes down Pete’s face. He studied his lips for a moment before leaning forward. Their lips connected, but Pete turned his head, so they wouldn’t bump noses on accident. He breathed in Mikey and moved a hand down and gripped his thin thigh. He liked being around Mikey in general, but he also liked having him so close. Mikey played with the short strands of hair behind Pete's ear as he pushed his tongue between his teeth. He felt the wetness of Pete's tongue and spit. Mikey hoped he didn’t come across inexperienced. Pete followed Mikey’s actions. 

When Mikey pulled back to breath, Pete just grinned at him. He was happy, and Pete being happy too made him smile back. He adjusted his straddling position and noticed Pete was semi-hard. He knew he was as well. Pete lifted a hand and ran two fingers along Mikey’s jaw. Mikey pulled back slowly and rose to go back to the other couch, but Pete grabbed his wrist and pulling him back pouting. 

“I’m not getting in your pants, Wentz.” Mikey said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Pete gave him puppy dog eyes (which he did very well). When Mikey didn’t budge, Pete sighed dramatically and leaned up to peck him on the cheek quickly. 

“I meant stay here, like, on this couch.” Pete nodded his head to the space beside him. Oh. Mikey rolled into the space and lounged back staring at Pete. His shirt had ridden up a little, so it showed a sliver of his pale stomach, and lying on his back showed off his erection in his tight jeans easily.

“I’m not waking up in the morning unless you have coffee.” Mikey mumbled. He switched positions, so his head laid on Pete’s shoulder. Pete went back to watching his old TV shows, while Mikey fell asleep on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey wanna finish the thing this is from, if not just for some background info.


End file.
